left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. Her original design was based off of Alesia Glidewell, who also worked with Valve on Portal as a model for the character Chell. However, when the character designs were updated later in development, Zoey was made to resemble actress/model Sonja Kinski instead. Ironically, her name means "life" in Greek. In official media, she is usually seen wielding dual Pistols. Zoey, along with Louis and Francis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Unlike her attitude in Left 4 Dead, she comes off as somewhat more serious and, at times, angry. This is probably due to the fact that she is hit very hard by Bill's death. Zoey's facial features are portrayed by Sonja Kinski and she is voiced by Jen Taylor. Official description Relationships with other Survivors Overall, Zoey is perhaps treated the kindest by the other Survivors. *'Bill:' In some ways, Zoey and Bill have a father-daughter sort of relationship, and in general he seems to become slightly more emotional if Zoey dies''"Aghh...not up Zoey."'' --Bill when compared to the others. She also seems to care at least somewhat about his well-being at times. In The Passing, unlike Francis and Louis, she rarely talks about Bill's death and seems to have been hit hard by the loss. Her tone and seriousness change when she talks about his death. Her aggressiveness towards the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors might hint at her struggle in coping with Bill's death. *'Francis:' Originally, Valve intended Zoey and Francis to have a relationship, but this was deemed to be "distracting" by the play-testers. In her cut quotes, Zoey picks on him often. "Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin'...if you need it...I'm here." --Zoey. Although their former relationship is no longer very evident, she still seems to be friendly towards him ("Groovy," which was something he'd said before). In The Passing, she's baffled by Rochelle showing an attraction to Francis, and claims she is going to throw up. On the other hand, she finds it cute that Francis still has "that side of him" deep down despite his tough guy attitude when he flirts with Rochelle. *'Louis: '''Zoey tends to tease him from time to time"Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns.""Hey Louis? Try not to get lost.", and becomes a little more emotional when he dies"Louis! Oh God, I can' t believe it!". In The Passing, she shows concern for his injury, mentioning to the ''Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors they have a wounded man up there. *'Coach: '''Zoey and Coach do not have much interaction. Coach though, will sometimes playfully pick on Ellis for his crush on her."You ready to meet Zoey now, Ellis?"'' --Coach *'Ellis:' Zoey seems to like Ellis. She mentions his name the most out of the Survivors and calls out his name twice as he is leaving, wondering if she should have asked him to join her group or gone with him shortly after."Ellis! Ellis! ...Maybe we should have brought him with us?" --Zoey She also sadly states "I'm going to miss Ellis," and "I hope I'll see him again." Zoey will also playfully mimic Ellis' Keith stories as he is leaving."Did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis stole a car from the mall and ran over some zombies?" --Zoey *'Nick:' Zoey and Nick do not get along. He will sometimes insult her at the beginning of The Riverbank, calling her "Cupcake" and asking if there's a "man" up there he can talk to. She'll respond with sarcastic helplessness and then snap "I could shoot you where you stand." or "Go to hell Colonel Sanders!" *'Rochelle:' Zoey and Rochelle will often exclaim to each other how they are relieved to find another woman still alive. They compliment or thank the other's Special Infected kills during the finale, and Zoey seems happy to throw her an item. However, she is baffled by the idea that Rochelle has feelings for Francis. Quotes and Captions See: Zoey/Quotes and Captions Notes * In the Campaign posters, Zoey's belt bears different studs from the ones seen in-game. ** Even though Zoey's hairstyle in some posters are consistent with her in-game hairstyle (tied into a ponytail), some posters portrayed her hair as being styled differently. Death Toll's posters showed her hair tied up at a much lower portion and The Last Stand's poster showed her hair as being totally untied. ** She is positioned in the same spot in both the No Mercy and Blood Harvest campaigns, and has the same art design in each as well, besides in No Mercy, where she is crouching. * Zoey is known to be a keen movie fan. Some of her quotes are based around different films: ** On the elevator in Mercy Hospital in No Mercy, sometimes she may make a response to Bill's complaining with "Game over man, game over!", much to his confusion, which Louis laughs at. The quote is referenced from Aliens. ** Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1981 cult classic Evil Dead, saying "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." SeeCabin01.wav ** In The Passing, when the new Survivors are leaving, she may make a remark of "You finally did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Goddamn you! Goddamn you all to Hell!" which is roughly paraphrased from Planet of the Apes. ** In The Passing, she may alternatively say "Remember, Soylent Green is people!", referencing Soylent Green. * Zoey also seems to have some knowledge of philosophy. In Dead Air, when the Survivors reach the airport lobby and its statue of Atlas bearing the world on his shoulders, she may sarcastically remark "Great! Ayn Rand International Airport," referencing the Objectivist novelist and philosopher Ayn Rand and her novel [[Wikipedia:Atlas Shrugged|''Atlas Shrugged.]] (Francis may respond, "I hate Ayn Rand!"). * Zoey follows a running theme in Jen Taylor's work in which she portrays strong women who undergo extreme stress and begin to show signs of snapping. For example: Cortana in ''Halo 2 begins to act erratic after Cairo Station is nearly destroyed, claiming to "like crazy". In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, as Lt. Stokes, after Top is killed, she experiences a breakdown and begins pacing back and forth and swearing, unable to handle the situation. In Left 4 Dead, she reacts badly to the Common Infecteds' enhanced mobility and tries to claim "zombie bullshit". Afterward, she begins giggling nervously. Generic26.wav * Zoey is referred to as 'teenangst' in the Left 4 Dead's game files. She is called 'teengirl' in Left 4 Dead 2's game files. * In every poster Zoey only has a Pistol. * It is never stated how Zoey has the knowledge of using firearms, whereas other Survivors have some indication on how they learned. (Louis went to a shooting range, Bill was a soldier and Francis was in a gang). It's possible she was taught by the others, picked up on how to use them from watching her many horror movies, or was raised in a pro-gun culture environment. * Zoey has several animations unique to her: ** When she heals using a first aid kit, she appears to bite out a piece of the strap while the others simply wraps it around their arms and thighs (the others do this too, but only when crouching. Zoey, however, has only one crouched healing animation while the others have two). ** When she is healing a fellow Survivor, she seems to be reaching out for them while the others move closer to the teammate. The same animation is used when reviving an incapacitated teammate above her chest level. ** When she is incapacitated, she flies in mid-air slightly (similar to being punched by a Tank) before dropping onto the ground, unlike the others who simply drop down. ** She possess unique animations when snared by a Smoker's tongue. While being dragged away, she seems to struggle less, most likely due to the tongue being too strong for her. When being hung, she will stop struggling for a few seconds every once in a while, probably due to exhaustion. However, she uses the same animation as the other Survivors when dragged all the way to the Smoker. The tongue itself has unique animations connected with Zoey. ** In third-person, she doesn't cock the Assault Rifle, but hits the magazine a second time after reloading. The first-person animation is the same as the one of the other Survivors. * In an early trailer, Zoey was killed by the Tank after being incapacitated. * The pin on Zoey's belt buckle faces the wrong way. The buckle would not work correctly the way it is made * Zoey bears a small resemblance to Claire Redfield from the ''Resident Evil'' series. * Zoey was picked by the 56% (and so, the most voted one) of Left 4 Dead 2 players who voted in the Week 16's survey as "the thing you would pick to be besides from you on a boat to an Infected free island". Behind the Scenes Zoey sounded older in early footage of the game. See this video for an example. Gallery File:Zoeyz.jpg|Head shot of Zoey. File:Picture.jpg|Concept art of beta Zoey. File:20080505172535.jpg|Zoey in-game during development stage. File:L4d-art-zoey-zombies.jpg|Concept art of Zoey during the development stage. File:Ym08.jpg|Zoey' face model, Sonja Kinski. 226voice_over_jen_taylor_06.jpg|Jen Taylor, Zoey's voice actress. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead